All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)
( ) (VIPMADE) |artist = Tom Salta and Benjamin Samara ft. Missi Hale (credited as The Just Dance Band) |year = 2017https://open.spotify.com/track/7HALIbZdZHbKdXH64LBG4h |dlc = Classic September 12, 2018 (NOW) VIPMADE November 28, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easyhttps://www.justdanceworldcup.com/content/gb/JDWC2019_RULES_FINAL_EN.pdf |nogm = 3 (Classic/VIPMADE) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Pink to Neon Blue |gc = Seafoam Green |lc = |mashup = |alt = VIPMADE (Italian Exclusive) |pictos = 152 (Classic/VIPMADE) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = AllYouGotta (Classic) AllYouGottaVIP (VIPMADE) |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jerky Jessyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZGknMNh2Wy Luciano Spinelli (VIPMADE) }}"All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" by Tom Salta and Benjamin Samara featuring Missi HaleFile:Screenshot_2018-03-05-14-29-34.pnghttps://www.tomsalta.com/just-dance (credited as "The Just Dance Band" in-game) is featured on and . The song can be unlocked by getting all 10 CD cover-style stickers from the Gift Machine on 8th-Gen and the Nintendo Switch, while it is available at start on 7th-Gen. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The routine is performed by a man wearing a yellow jacket with a cyan-colored stereo on the front, with an azure blue shirt with cyan accents underneath as well as magenta pants, blue and yellow-striped socks, multi-colored shoes, a violet backwards-facing cap with a cyan strap, and black sunglasses. During one part of the routine, his jacket turns azure, the stereos turn yellow, the shirt becomes orange, and his pants become cyan. The rest of his outfit changes according to these color changes. Allyougotta coach 1.png|8th-Gen Allyougotta beta coach 1.png|7th-Gen VIPMADE The coach is Italian YouTuber and Muser Luciano Spinelli. He has brown hair with the left side shaved and the right one long, a red hoodie, black pants and white shoes. Background The background graphics are reminiscent of the background of the song selection screen in many recent Just Dance titles. It takes place in a galaxy filled with stars and a multi colored line that curves around where the dancer is dancing on and disappears during the chorus. During the chorus, small planetoid bodies themed after other routines in Just Dance 2018 can be seen with their respective coaches dancing with the main coach. There are also some objects that are seen floating depending on the upcoming dancer and planetoid. Cameos (in order of first appearance) *''Side to Side'' *''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' (P2/C2) *''John Wayne'' *''24K Magic'' (P1) *''Tumbum'' (Extreme) *''Automaton'' *''Got That'' Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your right arm up in the air and look up. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. AllYouGottaDo GM.png|All Gold Moves Allyougotta gm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * is the first song by The Just Dance Band in the series. ** It is also the eighth song composed by Tom Salta in the series. *** On Tom Salta s official webpage, the song is titled All You Gotta Do (Official Just Dance Theme Song), and the artists are credited as "Oktavian & Tom Salta (featuring Missi Hale)". *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' was released to Spotify on September 13, 2017, the same day its inclusion in was confirmed. *The US preview credits "Just Dance Team" instead of "The Just Dance Band". *''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' is the theme song for .https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/908003246882439168 *The coach appears on the album art for All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). **''Daddy Cool, ''Footloose and Make It Jingle planets appear on the album art as well. However, they don't appear in the actual gameplay. *The preview version of the song cuts the repeated lines before the chorus ("Here we go/Start the show" instead of "Yea here we go/Here we go"/"Time to start the show/Start the show") and removes the instrumental part before the last chorus. **This is the first known time that a song by Ubisoft has been shortened. *The design style and colors used for the coach's jacket look similar to the dress worn by the coach for Bang. *The beta color scheme, as seen in the E3 poster, shows that the dancer's pants and jacket are blue instead of pink and yellow. *The dancer for the routine is shown in front of all the other dancers on the "Dance" mode on the home screen. *On October 10, 2017, it was announced that the Ubisoft Star Players from E3 would be making a cameo in the game dancing to this song. ** On the same day, a video that features them dancing to the routine in several places in was uploaded to justdancegame and justdanceGB s respective YouTube channels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-5rwTk-Kf8 *On the menu, the song title is written without the "(Is Just Dance)". *'' '' is the only non-alternate routine that has to be unlocked via the Gift Machine. **''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' is the fifth non-alternate song in the series that must be unlocked in-game, after Just Mario, Baby Zouk, The Master Blaster, Mamasita, Hungarian Dance No. 5. ***The routine does not require unlocking on seventh-gen consoles. *A concept art of the background shows several unused background planets and coaches, such as P3 of Another One Bites the Dust, P3 of Bubble Pop!, Daddy Cool, Footloose, P1 and P3 of Love Ward, Make It Jingle, and P2 of Sax. * As seen on the left of the loading banner for the Wii version, the coach initially had a different color scheme. * The coach was added to the opening screen of the app before the routine was actually released in-game. Gallery Game Files Allyougotta cover generic.jpg|'' '' (8th-Gen) Allyougotta beta cover generic.png|''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' (7th-Gen) Allyougottavip.jpg|'' '' (VIPMADE) Allyougotta cover albumcoach.png| album coach (8th-Gen) Allyougotta beta cover albumcoach.png| album coach (7th-Gen) AllYouGottaBanner.png| album background AllYouGotta1024.png| cover allyougotta banner bkg.png| menu banner Allyougotta p1 ava.png|Avatar AllYouGotta_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Allyougotta menu.png|'' '' on the menu Allyougotta coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Allyougottavip menu.png|VIPMADE on the menu Allyougottavip load.png|VIPMADE's loading screen Allyougottavip coachmenu.png|VIPMADE's coach selection screen Promotional Images Allyougotta teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYvu8yighna/ Allyougotta promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Naughtygirlalt promo.jpg|''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)'' with Side to Side and Naughty Girl s Rabbid Peach Version Allyougotta kissingstrangers naughtygirl jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Kissing Strangers and Naughty Girl) Behind the Scenes 26E56552-7214-4E87-A330-0963F4AAF244.jpeg|Behind the scenes 1 4656E174-6A9E-463A-96AE-9A5C1F59037A.png|Behind the scenes 2 Beta Elements Allyougotta conceptart.jpg|Concept art with unused cameos Algt beta.png|Beta color schemeFile:Tex1 1024x512 87b23ee665857273 14.png Others Allyougottado thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Allyougottado thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Allyougotta puzzle.png|'' '' in the stickers page Videos Official Audio All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) The Just Dance Band All You Gotta Do (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (US) All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - Just Dance 2018 All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2018 Others All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)—Star Players Edition! (US) All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)—Star Players Edition! (UK) References Site Navigation es:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) pt-br:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) tr:All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Songs by The Just Dance Band Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Unlockables Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now